Gifts From God
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: Relationships are split. Everyone is always argueing: Trunks and Marron, Bra and Goten, and Pan and Uub. And they're kids are sick of it. To what extent are they willing to go to stop them? CH4!
1. Default Chapter

Gifts from God

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/ GT

Chapter 1

Screams could be heard from inside Capsule Corp.

"I trusted you, Marron!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm tired of all this yelling.." Meghan said from inside her room, listening to yet another arguement. Meghan was the first daughter of Trunks and Marron. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty much a mini-Marron.

"Why do they fight like this all the time?" Ryan asked. Ryan was the second child and he looked almost exactly like Trunks.

"I dunno. I think it was somthin' mom did." Meghan said.

More screams could be heard from the living room.

"Just because you work for him doesn't mean that you had to go off and have an affair with him! He's my brother-in-law for cryin out loud!" Trunks fumed, his ki rising. "Now you're pregnant with Goten's child!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have been screwing around with Goten if you weren't hanging around with Pan so much! When you start to hang around with someone that much, people start to suspect things! Especially since you and Pan are BOTH married!" Marron accused.

AT THE SON HOUSE

"I can't believe you got her pregnant! I can't believe you messed around with one of my best friends! I can't believe of all things you got her pregnant!" Bra cried.

"Bra, honey, just let me explain..." Goten tried to soothe.

"Explain what!??! You are the father of Marron's child! How do you think I feel?! What about Trunks!? You got his wife pregnant! What about Boxer and Bikini? They are going to have to know! And so are Meghan and Ryan!

AT THE MAJIN HOUSE

"Pan, I really didn't think you would do this. I knew that you were always close to Trunks...but..." Uub said.

"Uub...I promise nothing happened between us!"

"I walken in on you on Trunks! Both of you were naked! You call that nothing?!"

"I promise we didn't do anything!" Pan tried to explain.

"Yeah. You both get undressed together just to talk." Uub said sarcastically.

"Uub! You have to trust me! I swear to Kami we didn't do anything!"

"Trust you! You want me to trust you!? My trust for you went out the door when I walked in on you and Trunks!"

Rea had been listening to this all night.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rae screamed picking up the phone. "Hey Meghan. This is Rea. Wanna meat the park? Ryan can come too. And I'll call Boxer and Bikini. I can't stay here for very much longer. All I can hear is my parents argueing."

"Okay. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes." Meghan said.

"Kay." Click.

Rae looked at the clock. 11 p.m. on a schoolnight. Her parents would never let her out that late. 'I'll sneak out the window.'

15 minutes later, Rae, Boxer, Bikini, Meghan, and Ryan all met at the park.

"Remember when we were little? We used to come here all the time." Meghan said thoughfully.

"I vaguely remember it...All I reallly remember is 2 people coughcoughMeghanandBikinicoughcough strapping me into the little kids swing so I couldn't get out and then two certain people pushed the swing so high that it went all the way over!" Rae said.

"Those were good times..." Bikini said looking at Meghan. "We were inseperable."

"You two still are." Boxer added.

"Grandpa Vegeta used to take us to the park all the time...He acts like he doesn't care about any of us, but you know that he really does. He just doesn't show it." Ryan said.

"How did we ever get away with bullying Rae and Ryan? We would sometimes even bully Boxer. It was never really in a bad way though..." Meghan asked.

"Because, 1, Boxer is weak. 2, Ryan and Rae and younger than us. Only by one year, but hey. And 3, when Grandpa Vegeta would take us to the park, if we got into trouble, I would just do the puppy dog pout so we wouldn't get into any trouble and you were so darn stubborn. You defeniantly get your attitude from Grandpa V." Bikini explained.

"I am not weak!" Boxer yelled at his twin.

"Maybe not now," Bikini said. " But you kinda were. Either that or me and Meghan were stronger. I was born 2 minutes before you ya know."

"Those were good times." Rae said.

"Better than now. All our parents do is fight." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah. Ours too." Boxer said, nodding.

"Same here." Rae said.

"So basically the situation we have here is that my dad is yelling at my mom 'cause Uncle Goten got her pregnant." Meghan said.

"Ya know..when you say 'Uncle Goten' got her pregnant, he sounds much worse then Goten got her pregnant." Ryan added.

Rae nodded. "And my dad is mad at my mom because of what her and Trunks were doing. Which I don't know what they did and I really don't want to know."

"I don't think I can stand hearing my parents fight one more time." Bikini said, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. It'll be allright." Meghan soothed. "Were all going through the same thing. And we'll get through it together."

Bikini finally stopped crying for a bit. She looked at her watch. Midnight. "Sooner or later, our parents are going to realize that we're gone."

"Yeah, we better get back." Ryan said.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Rae waved goodbye.

Then, Boxer, Bikini, Rae, Meghan, and Ryan all went thier seperate ways.

CAPSULE CORP

"Just where have you two been!?" Marron yelled trying not to explode. It was bad enough for her that she was pregnant with Goten's child and her and Trunks had been yelling at each other all night, but now her children had just snuck out of the house. Her voice was already hoarse enough from yelling at Trunks and she didn't want to have to yell at Ryan and Meghan too.

"Umm..well you see..." Ryan tried to explain.

"You two know better! Ryan, you are 13! You should know better. And Meghan! You're 14! You should definatley know better! You're not setting a good example for Ryan!"

"Mom, I don't need an example. I'm too old for that." Ryan said.

"Where the heck have you two been?!? Trunks said coming into the room with a blanket and a pillow.

"Out." Meghan said simply and stomped out of the room.

"Have fun on the couch." Ryan said following Meghan.

"Smooth, Marron, smooth." Trunks said, smirking. "You can't even be a good mother to the 2 children you have and now you've got another one on the way. But you won't have to worry about taking care of 3 children. I can make a good case out of this story. I could probably even get sole custody of Meghan and Ryan."

"Are you saying you want a divorce..? You can't be serious.. Are you..?" Marron asked, not quite sure if Trunks' was serious or not.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Trunks asked.

"Well, If you can get a case out of me haveing sex and getting pregnant with Goten, then surely I can get something out of the story of you and Pan."

"Just try. We didn't do anything."

"Whatever." Marron said stomping off into her bedroom, slamming the door.

SON HOUSE

"Shhhh! If you don't shut up, we'll get caught!" Bikini snapped, trying to get their bedroom window opened. Only one problem, it was locked.

"Great." Boxer said.

"Need help with that?" a voice asked from inside.

"Uhh...hi...Uncle Gohan..." Boxer said.

Gohan let them in, but only under one condition. They explain where they were.

"Well, you see, we were tired of hearing mom and dad fighting so we met Rae, Meghan, and Ryan at the park." Bikini explained.

"Okay.." Gohan said.

"Isn't this the part where you give us a big lecture about going out at midnight on a schoolnight??" Boxer asked, confused.

"I'll leave that up to your dad...if he finds out."

"You mean you're not going to tell!?" Bikini asked.

"Yeah."

"You are officially the coolest person on this earth!" Boxer yelled.

Gohan chuckled. "You two better go to bed. It's already 12:15 and you have school tomorrow. Or should I say in a couple of hours."

Both twins nodded and went to bed.

MAJIN HOUSEHOLD

Rae lay on her bed. She was too upset about her parents to go to sleep. Luckily, her parents had been too busy argueing to notice she was gone. "I hope Boxer and Bikini made it home okay..Ryan and Meghan too."

A few minutes later, Pan walked into her room.

"Hey Kiddo. What are you still doing up."

"Couldn't sleep." Rae replied simply.

"Oh."

"Mom...Is everything going to be okay between you and dad?"

"Yeah. We're just having a rough time right now. That's all."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Love you." Pan said kissing Rae on the forehead.

A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me what I need to work on or what you liked! TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

"So lemme get this straight." Rae said. "Marron is pregnant with Goten's baby and Trunks wants a divorce and Marron is mad at Trunks because she though him and my mom had sex, which they didn't and my dad is mad at my mom too."

Bikini nodded.

"This whole thing is screwed up." Ryan said.

"I don't want to go home anymore." Meghan said. "All I hear is my parents fighting. I hope dad really didn't mean what he said...about the divorce and all."

"He can't really get sole custody? Can he?" Ryan asked.

"It depends on the situation, I guess.." Boxer said. "It's possible though."

Meghan sighed. "I love mom and dad. I don't want them to split up, but by the looks of things, they're going to. My dad said he was going to get a court date."

"And things aren't any better with my parents." Rae said.

"Or ours." Boxer added.

"I know what we can do to take our minds off things!" Bikini exclaimed. "We can go shopping."

"Um..newsflash, Bikini, guys don't shop." Boxer said.

"Well you and Ryan can go to the arcade or something." Rae said. "Me and Bikini and Meghan can shop after school. You do something boys do."

"Which would be?" Ryan asked.

"How would I know? I'm a girl!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ryan teased.

"Ugh! Positive!"

"I think you two love each other. You fight alot and you would look totally cute together." Meghan said snickering.

"Okay! Back on the shopping subject." Bikini interrupted. "I need some new outifts. Something that doesn't clash with my aqua hair."

"Uhh..Bikini...any color looks fine with your hair." Rae said.

"Easy for you to say! You have black hair! Everything matches black! And Meghan! Yours is blonde! You can wear anything too!"

"Take a chill pill." Boxer said. You're attracting attention to our lunch table."

Bikini blushed. "Hehehe..."

AFTER SCHOOL

"OO! Bikini! This outfit would look totally kawaii on you!" Meghan said.

"Hm.. I like it! Thanks Meg."

"Hmm.. My phones ringing, hold on."Meghan answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Meghan, this is Ryan.."

"Hi."

"Boxer and I are through at the arcade and we were wondering if yall wanted to grab some quick food with us."

"Hold on, lemme ask."

"Hey. Rae. Bikini. Ya'll wanna go get somethin to eat with Ryan and Boxer?"

"Sure"

"Okay."

"They said okay."

"Wanna meet at McDonalds?"

"Sure? How does 6 sound?" Meghan asked looking at her watch.

"Okay."

"See ya then. Luv ya!"

"Bye."

"We're going to meet Boxer and Ryan at McDonalds at 6."

"Okay." Bikini said.

"Sounds good." Rae agreed.

BRIEFS HOUSE

"Hey dad, mom! I'm home." Meghan called.

"Hey." Trunks said. "Have fun shopping?"

"Uhh...yeah...where's mom?"

"At Krillin and 18's house. Where's Ryan?"

"Wait! Why is she there?"

"I dunno." Trunks lied.

"You aren't really going to get a divorce are you?"

"Well, your mom is pregnant with Goten's baby! Goten! My best friend. All it's causing us to do is fight and we-I don't want you to be exposed to that."

"Oh okay...So what's going to happen?"

"Well..Meghan..your mother and I are going to get a divorce in 1 week. That's when were going to court."

"And what about custody?"

"I get sole custody. Or I'm hoping to at least. You and Ryan don't need to be exposed to all this. It isn't right. I just want what's best for both of you."

"Fine." Meghan said going up to her room.

She slammed the door and started crying.

"I can't believe this..."

She picked uip the phone and dialed Ryan. 'I can always talk to my brother.'

"Hello?"

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. What's wrong."

"Listen. Dad just said that he was taking Mom to court in one week and he's going to try to get sole custody of us!"

Ryan sighed. "Okay. I'll come home and we can try to talk to dad. Where's mom?"

"At grandma 18 and grandpa Krillin's house."

"Okay. I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/ GT! OMG! So glad I got that off my chest!

Key!

xoxox-a change in setting or time or a different point of view or just a divider kind of thing.. I only have Wordpad so I can't use all of that fancy stuff like making the font bold..sigh and it wont let me use the little star thing...

!i Flashback !i- A flashback..obviously...duh..

xoxox

"So it has been decided that Meghan Vegeta Briefs and Ryan Vegeta Briefs will be placed under the sole custody of their father, Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

Those exact words rang through Meghan's head all day. She couldn't believe it. She didn't think her father would really go through with it. The court case and all. Since it was her father 'pressing charges' against her mother, and since Trunks was the owner of Capsule Corp., sole custody of her and Ryan had been granted to him. Even though the case had been 2 months ago, it seemed like just yesterday to Meghan.

!i Flashback !i

It had been one othe worst days ever. Besides it being rainy and stormy, Ryan and Meghan were about to have thier mother go and live somewhere else..Kami only knows where she would go. Marron didn't have a job. Trunks, of course, owned Capsule Corp, and Trunks and Marron agreed that after they had children, Trunks would go to work and Marron would spend all her time taking care of thier kids. When they had them of course. Of course, Capsule Corp had maids to cook and clean for Ryan and Meghan if Marron or Trunks weren't there, but Marron wanted to cook for them. She wanted to clean the house. She wanted to feel important.

And since then, Marron hasn't had a job. She would take care of Meghan and Ryan. After Trunks divorced her, she wouldn't have a job or any money! She could live in an apartment, but living in an apartment isn't exactly free. And Marron didn't exactly have any money.

Marron had sold a few of her clothes for a little money, but not enough to provide for herself. The only thing she could really sell for some money would have been her wedding ring. But when it was official that Trunks and Marron were getting divorced, Trunks took the wedding ring back. He did buy it, after all.

The court case was kind of sad, really. The judge came to a conclusion all too quickly. Meghan didn't really think that her father could get sole custody. But she was wrong. Being owner of Capsule Corp. is a good advantage for you. The judge granted Trunks with sole custody, but he didn't say that Meghan and Ryan couldn't visit thier mother. When Meghan and Ryan realized that they could still visit their mother, they were, of course happy. But that happiness quickly disappeared because the first thing Trunks said when they got home was that they weren't allowed to see her.

"Why?" Meghan cried.

"Listen. Someday you'll understand. I promise. But I know that you shouldn't have to deal with this. It's not right. Marron and Goten...I don't know really why they did what they did. But now your mother is pregnant. And I'm not the father. Goten is. It's not right."

"Asshole." Meghan said under her breath, after she made sure her father couldn't hear her.

!i End Flashback !i

xoxox

"Boxer..." Bikini said starting to cry.

"It's gonna be alright.." Boxer said comforting his sister as they, once again, listened to another one of their parents' arguments.

"This family...It's falling apart..." Bikini said between sobs. "First...Aunt Marron..and Uncle Trunks...and now...I'm afraid...that...mom and dad...are going to get...a divorce..."

"Don't think like that." Boxer comforted. "Wanna get a milkshake? We can invite Meghan and Ryan. I'm sure they'd like a milkshake. Rae too."

Bikini sniffed. "Okay.."

xoxox

"What can I get for you?" a young waitress asked.

"Um...I think we need 1 Vanilla shake, 1 Chocolate, and 3 Straberry shakes please." Rae told the waitress.

"Okay! My names Hope! I'll be your waitress! Tell me if you need anything!"

"She is waaaay to perky." Meghan said.

"You used to be that perky." Rae said.

"Hm.."

"What are you? Like depressed or somthing?" Rae asked her.

"Yeah..whatever."

"She can be depressed if she wants to." Boxer defended her. "Her parents got a divorce."

"Yeah, but it was like, 2 months ago!"

"Well, she was pretty close to her mother! And now she's not allowed to see her! I'd be upset too!" Boxer argued.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Meghan yelled.

"Sorry.." Rae and Boxer said together.

"Look. I have a plan." Meghan said.

"Oh, and that would be?" Bikini asked.

"We build a time machine. Big enough for all of us. We'll go back into the past far enough to stop my mom and Uncle Goten from doing 'it'."

"And 'it' would be?" Ryan said, daring his sister to say the word 'sex'.

Meghan smacked Ryan upside the head.

"Ya know, you may look exactly like dad in every way, but you obviously didn't get brains from his side of the family."

xoxox An/ Did you like it? I had a writers block for a while...please review! Remember, more reviews means more chappies! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You guys...I have a confession to make...I don't own Dragonball/ Z/ GT!

xoxox

Meghan smacked Ryan upside the head.

"Ya know, you may look exactly like dad in every way, but you obviously didn't get brains from his side of the family."

xoxox

The time machine plan was well under way. Every night for the past seven months, the gang would sneak into Bulma's lab if Bulma hadn't decided to pull an all nighter. And every night the gang would drink at least 4 cups of coffee. And every night Meghan and Ryan would have to be extra quiet sneaking to and from the lab so not to wake anyone with saiyan hearing, Vegeta and Trunks. Especially Vegeta. And every night Bikini and Boxer would have to sneak home, praying that they also woke no one up. Rae too.

And somehow after doing this every night, everyone still managed to get enough sleep and manage enough energy to get up and go to school.

And it was by some miracle that no one has found where the teens are hiding the time machine yet. Like for Meghan's 15th birthday Bulma thought it would be a wonderful idea to redo Meghan's room. She had completely stripped the room and replaced everything. Sure, Meghan loved what Bulma had done with it, but she nearly had a heart attack when she saw that her sky blue room had been turned into a vintage pink one. Thankfully, Bulma hadn't decided to redo Meghan's wordrobe as well, for the location of the time machine would have been revealed. The time machine was conveniently located inside a capsule, which was also conveniently located in the pocket of Meghan's favorite shorts. Thank Kami it wasn't summer.

But why should Meghan get to keep it? This was one arguement that had occured on the first night of project 'Build a Time Machine and Go Back In Time To Save Our Families'. But Meghan had made it clear that she would be keeping it. She had valid reasons, too.

First, it was her idea. Of course, _she_ was the only one who thought that was a good reason.

Second, she's oldest. She's older than everyone else, therefore she had a good reason to keep it. The others partly agreed with her too. With Rae being the youngest, there was no way that she was going to keep it. And with Ryan being the second youngest and being Meghan's brother, Meghan had a good reason for him not to keep it. Besides, Ryan's room was a pig stye. You couldn't find anything. It was a close call between Meghan and Boxer and Bikini. Boxer and Bikini were only a couple of months younger than Meghan. But in the end, Meghan got to keep the capsule containing their prized possession. ((A/N: I don't know much about being the oldest...but I do know ALOT about being a spoiled brat only child! Well...maybe I'm not that much of a brat...but I am spoiled!))

xoxox

_'I don't think I can take this anymore...' _Marron thought_. 'I haven't seen my own children in at least 9 months...Damn you, Trunks! Why the hell did you have to put a restraining order? I know you don't want Ryan and Meghan to have to deal with all of this...and I'm sorry..but I really want them to meet their..erm...half brother...'_

Marron laid the barely 1 week old baby boy down for a nap.

_'I know! I could..invite them over..I'm sure Boxer and Bikini would like to come too, considering that he is their half brother too...and it wouldn't be a party without Rae...I sure do miss all of them...and I could be arrested if I was caught with any of them...especially Meghan and Ryan...but I want to see them so badly...Is it really worth it? Yes. Yes it is..I'll call them now..'_

xoxox

"Hello?"

"Meghan?"

"M-Mom?"

"Yes." Marron replied softly. "Listen, I know that I'm now allowed to see you or Ryan or anyone, really. But I want you, Ryan, Bikini, Boxer, and Rae to come over to the Kame House later. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay..I'll tell them..Bye."

Meghan hung up. 'There's someone else...a new boyfriend...' That was Meghan's first thought. She didn't even think about the child that her mother was supposed to have.

It didn't matter, though. This was her mother. She hadn't seen her in 9 months. She, her brother, her two cousins and Rae were going to see her. It didn't matter anymore.

xoxox

A/N: Sigh I'm done. I know its not very long, but I'm kinda short on time here. I have some chores to do and my hamsters cage smells like a Petting Zoo...and I need to feed my fish...and I want to play with my dogs...SO MUCH TO DO SO LITTLE TIME! Heheh...sry..plz review!


End file.
